Truly Baby Romantica!
by LovelessEgoist
Summary: As Nowaki's heart clenches at the sight of the baby boy, he was sad he and Hiroki could not take care of him. But...! Disclaimer: I am not Nakamura-sama in any way! Pls R and R!
1. Please!

Oh my gosh, sorry for the abrupt start! *bow*

I got this splash of inspiration after listening to the song Baby Romantica for like the millionth time and reading soooo many Hiroki-Nowaki-having-a-kid fanfics! XD I thought it should be another certain couple's turn!

Please do let me know what you think and I'll get started for the next chapter soon!

* * *

-Kusama Orphanage-

"Oh, but Nowaki! Onegai!" Sister Kaworu bowed slightly to Nowaki's huge figure. She was holding a small bundle with apparently, a baby boy inside. The baby boy started to cry.

"Please! He has nowhere else to go..we have too much infants here at the orphanage already...we can't take care of him.." she begged. Nowaki stood there, unsure of what to say. Or if he was, he was sure it would be a sad answer.

That was the thing. About 2 months ago, he and Hiroki already took in a one-year old girl for adoption, since the Kusama orphanage could not accomodate her and it was her homeless mother's wish. And sadly, her mother died a couple weeks later in his hospital after catching a terrible disease. For the first month, it was hell, since they had struggled so much taking care of a baby for the very first time. The sleepless nights, crying and endless attention had wrecked both his and Hiroki's schedules, his part-time jobs (which he had to quit a further two), Hiroki could not submit his thesis' on time and they nearly had just about enough, not to mention the stack of how-to books on parenting 101 on Hiroki's desk.

Yet, they loved their little Aiko. She had become their little bundle of joy. The schedules had soon eased and slowly returning to normal, and somehow, he could only enjoy the times they spent together as a family. Hiroki had become really awkward about the whole 'being parents even-though-they-were-both-men" thing, but seeing his Hiro-san's happy pink-cheeked face while feeding Aiko-chan was proof enough. She spent the night with her papa Hiro and the daytime with her papa Nowaki.

As happy and content he was having Aiko-chan. He and Hiroki knew just about one was enough. They couldn't handle anymore children, nor take care of them.

Staring at the light brown-haired child in the bundle crying had just reminded Nowaki of himself many years ago, and it twisted his heart. He had to do something for this child, find him willing parents at least. Nowaki wanted to make sure this baby boy would be alright.

"Uh..I...Sister Kaworu..." he really wasn't sure what he could say. He knew he had to do _something._ As an act of desperation, knowing he would probably be barraged with a rack of yelling, he took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Hiroki's number.

Sister Kaworu watched with nervousness and anxiety as Nowaki walked a little distance away and was explaining the situation to his lover. She hoped Nowaki can help the little baby boy, he wasn't even named for all she knew. He was only about one month old. And just like Nowaki, the moment she saw the child after his mother had handed him to her, she was washed with a wave of nostalgia of that night 20 odd years or so ago that she picked up baby Nowaki from the steps of Kusama orphanage.

Interrupting her thoughts, she noticed Nowaki close his phone and made his way to her and the child. He had a happy but slightly uneasy expression on his face.

Nowaki tenderly smiled at his "mother" and gently took the baby boy from her arms.

"Don't worry sister, it'll be alright, I'm afraid it won't be me and Hiroki who would adopt his child, but another couple we know. Well, another Hiro-san knows." he gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"And I know, for sure, they will take very good care of this baby boy." he reassured her.

As he turned to walk way with the child, Sister Kaworu hesitated and gently tugged Nowaki's sleeve. "Who will adopt the child? At least tell me, Nowa-chan..." she pleaded, concern in her eyes.

"Do you know the famous award-winning author Usami Akihiko? He also has a lover named Misaki. They have been together and they are a very good, strong couple for a few years now and Hiro-san will talk to them. He's pretty sure they would love to have the child." Nowaki explained, beaming.

"I'll bring the legal papers later, then."


	2. The News 1

Man, quick re-up! _ But again, this isn't much...it's only a phone call scene. A surprising, short, phone call scene. xD Watch the reaction arise!

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, Akihiko. You always used to say that Misaki was cute and girly, right? Then this time, you guys can play happy family or whatever your BL books and fantasies could muster up." Hiroki reasoned.

It had all come out as a shock. One minute he was finally getting some much-needed inspiration for his new BL and typing soundly then the next he gets a phone call saying that he would adopt a baby. A small, cute, baby boy.

"What the hell is up with you?" Usami asked, just checking reality.

"Akihiko!" yelled Hiroki, starting to get annoyed. "This kid, ok? He has NOWHERE to go to, because the orphanage can't take in anymore children.." his voice grew softer.

" Can't the government do something about that?? And why don't you take the kid with Nowaki?"

"Well, have you forgotten about Aiko-chan? We already have her and we love her very much but we can't handle any MORE." Hiroki was on the verge of anger now.

_How could Usami be so heartless? It's a little baby boy! But again, it's not like he's a people person... _he thought. But either way, he was gonna make sure this boy had a parents, even _same gender_ parents. Hiroki knew how much this would make Nowaki feel, and after hearing his pleading voice, he could only give in.

"Stop being a jerk and have a heart! I know that even amidst Misaki's school and your novels both of you can still have enough time to take care of a child. Me and Nowaki managed to...and look how we are now. I don't think you'll ever regret it." Hiroki nearly pleaded.

Usami was silent on the other side of the phone. But soon, he heaved a sigh.

"What would Misaki say? What would he say if you said no?" Hiroki hit the bullseye. One thing was, he knew Misaki was a kind person and would have said yes that very second, and Akihiko always wanted him to be happy.

"Hmph..fine." was the only reply. Hiroki knew he had won, and he himself sighed too. But of relief.

"Good. Thanks. You're a good guy Akihiko, you know that. Despite a lot of stuff. I'll have Nowaki bring him there in a couple of hours with a few supplies and I'll lend you a couple of my books on it." he said.

"...thanks."

"Yeah. I'll also bring in the legal papers sometime this week when me, Aiko and Nowaki come over, ok? Now Usami have to go. I'll talk to you again later." Usami heard the whining of the other professor in the room, his name was Miyagi if he remembered it right.

"Wait!..what's the baby boy's name?" Usami asked, he felt like he needed to know before he hung up.

"Name? Actually, the boy is only about one month old and was left at the orphanage. He hasn't been named yet. I guess you and Misaki will have the honors of that." And before he knew it, the phone had hung up and ended.

Usami relaxed on his chair for a slight stretch and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

_Oh, boy. I think I just turned into a dad. _


	3. The News 2

Wohohoh....

* * *

Usagi was still in deep thought when Misaki got home. Having a bay, well, adopting one is a big thing, and Usagi wasn't sure how to break the news to his lover, who was now cooking dinner at the kitchen. He stared Suzuki-san who sat next to him, still, with a fresh new ribbon around his neck, changed by Misaki on a daily basis.

_I guess you were sort of our baby before this, _Usagi thought to the bear, watching it sit lifelessly without a response. Misaki always sewed Suzuki-san when he was torn, changed his ribbon daily, washed him weekly and always made sure he was back in Usagi's bed before he retired. _Now we have a real-life, way more care-needing baby..._he sighed.

Throughout all this, Misaki noticed Usagi's quiet demeanor and set out to ask him what's wrong. He had been halfway through preparations for dinner as Usagi had told him earlier that Nowaki was coming over for a little 'visit', and since then, he already noticed Usagi's silence.

"What's wrong, Usagi-san?" he asked innocently. "You seem quiet over there for a while now."

Usagi barely noticed it when Misaki spoke to him and turned around from the couch to face him, with a slight expression of surprise on his face.

"U-uh...nothing, Misaki. Nothing." Normally, Usagi never stuttered but what made the difference was what he was thinking about. It was very serious and he had a little fear that he'd give himself away to Misaki before he could think up of a way to break it to him properly. Not that Misaki would be sad, however. He just wasn;t sure what reaction to expect. And he knew he better think, fast. Nowaki would be there in less than half an hour.

_Ding-dong! _

_Oh shit, he's here early and I still haven't told Misaki! _ For one of the very few times in his life, Usagi panicked and got off the couch, aiming to reach the door before Misaki. Then he might be able to talk Nowaki for a bit before...before...well, he wasn't sure what that might achieve,

Bad luck. "Don't worry Usagi-san! I'm already near the door!" Misaki called out from the hallway as Usagi sat up from the couch. _Crap!_

He heard the sound of Misaki talking to Nowaki through the intercom and the twisting of the doorknob opening. Usagi sat down, back facing the hallway, breaking in a bit of sweat. _What was he to do now?_

"OH! Oh my! A baby! Congratulations Nowaki-san! Did you you and Kamijyou-sensei adopt another baby?" Usami heard Misaki exclaim all the way from the door. Then the footsteps of the two men leading to the living room. Nowaki didn't answer.

And before he knew it, they all sat in the living room, Nowaki sitting across him holding the baby in his arms with an exasperated expression and Misaki beside him with an painstakingly innocent expression.

"Usami-san...you...you didn't tell Misaki-kun yet?" Nowaki's worried question arose.

Usami sighed with a hint of nervousness. Then he turned to Misaki, walking across the table between them and taking the baby from Nowaki's arms, holding him gently.

"Misaki..I...well, this is our new son."


	4. Finally

And finally, the moment! Hope you enjoy!

PS sorry if Misaki is soooo OOC!

* * *

Misaki stared at Usami dumbstruck and shocked. "S-son?"

"..sorry, I didn't tell you..I just, I didn't know how to put it." Usagi nearly looked down the floor with a sort of shame. But, Usagi really wasn't lying. He didn't know how to tell Misaki and Nowaki did no good by coming in early. He held the tiny form in his arms, and the baby boy started to gurgle and laugh, breaking the silence.

"Well, Misaki-kun...the orphanage couldn't take him in, just like Aiko-chan, do you remember? They had enough infants there and he had nowhere else to go..." Nowaki said, trying to salvage the situation if Misaki was going to get angry, shocked or...well, he didn't know for sure. Already in front of the table between them were the baby bag, filled with new bottles, diapers, some clothes, pacifers, rash creams, and toys. Next to it, sat a plastic grocery bag with baby food, milk powder, and baby wipes.

Usagi already made his way back to his previous seat on the couch and Misaki started to edge along the couch slowly until he was so close to Usagi that their shoulders were touching flatly. He stared at the gorgeous light brown-haired baby with blue eyes and a few seconds passed.

Then Misaki's face glaced over with a look of sweetness and joy. Before Usagi could comprehend what was going on, the baby was already in Misaki's arms while he sweetly cooed at him. "Don't worry! Your daddy Misaki is here!" he exclaimed happily hugging the child with obvious love and care, his face flushed pink with joy. The baby boy seemed to reciprocate and was an exact copy of Misaki's emotions as he laughed at his new father.

Misaki quickly went over to Usagi again and nestled his head against his shoulder, hugging one side of him with his free arm. "Oh Usagi-san! I couldn't believe you'd be so kind-hearted!" he exclaimed with authentic gladness. He looked up at Usagi with happy, gleaming eyes. "We _really _are adopting him and taking care of him for the rest of his life, ne Usagi-san?!"

In all this, Usagi was nothing but surprised at Misaki's reaction. But again, he had nearly forgotten how kind was the heart of his lover and how domestic he was, despite his constant denials.

"Yeah. We really are." Usagi confirmed with a smile, looking down at Misaki. Oh how happy he was just because Misaki was this happy..

Nowaki watched the miraculous scene unfold before him without interrupting. He was glad that Misaki had thoroughly approved and loved the baby boy and that now, he was certain there wouldn't be any more problems with either of them as soon as the legal matters had been settled. Looking at Misaki's joyful face and Usami's content smile while he had his arm around Misaki, who was holding the baby, they were the image of a perfect loving family, regardless of their gender.

"What is his name?' Misaki asked excitedly.

Usagi smirked. "Well, that's for us to decide. He had been left at the orphanage so recently and he is only about one month old."

Misaki's face lit up with joy again. "Wow! What about we name him now? I mean, I know the legal naming stuff will be later on, but from now on we must call him something...and it will be his one and only name!" Usagi was surprised by Misaki's excitement but realized himself that naming the baby now won't do any harm.

"Sure. What do you think should be his name?" Usagi asked.

Misaki pondered deeply as he eyes wandered around. "Well, he's obviously a boy ..what about we mix our names together and make a wonderful name out of it? Akiki..no...Misahiro...no, not that one...Misaki...oh wait, that's already my name..Akisaki...well...Akimisa? Hmmm...Hikomisa?.....what about Mihiko? Mihiko! That's it! Why don't we name him Mihiko?" Misaki asked, still excited.

Mihiko. The name left a pleasant feeling in Usagi's mouth as he said it and it was such a sweet combination of he and his love's name. It was perfect.

"Mihiko it is then." Usagi agreed, beaming.

Right now, it was one of the best moments of Misaki's life. He was going to have a child! Well not really, but technically he was going to have his own child and Usagi's to take care of and live with. It was all so wonderful to him and his heart was bursting only of joy and happiness. Despite Nowaki's presence, he felt this strange urge and then he pushed his lips up to Usagi's confidently and gave him a short, but loving kiss.

"Thank you so much, Usagi-san. You've made me so happy, and now we're a family. I...I love you." he admitted blushingly but with no hint of denial, only of happiness.

Breaking the moment, the baby made a noise while he (seemingly) pointed at Misaki.

"Ma!"

"Ma!"

Misaki blushed and Usagi smirked. This was way, way better than he ever thought it would be.


	5. Meanwhile

This is not really much of the plot..but I thought I should add this scene! Be prepared to be barraged with super cute fluff! x3 Oh, and expect a Romantica version of this too!

* * *

Nowaki opened the door to his house after he had made his way from Usami's. The place seemed to be dimly lit, _Well, it is already 11..._, he thought. He had stayed for quite long with the new family, teaching them a few basic things here and there so they could start with their little baby boy. And due to the train schedule changing, he had been more delayed. He hoped his Hiro-san won't get mad at him or at least notice he was late. Sometimes through all his work or when he was asleep, Hiroki lost track of time.

Nowaki quietly walked down the hallway blindly, not opening the lights since he figured, if they were closed Hiroki might be resting, sleeping or working in his room. He managed to find his way through to the living room, and tiptoeing to their bedroom, to which he noticed was dimly lit from the slightly ajar door. He went to the door with utmost silence and peered through the door gap.

Hiroki sat on their bed with the lamp on on the table beside him, little Aiko-chan in his arms. Hiroki's expression was warm and loving, looking lovingly at the child in his arms, rocking her slightly back and forth, gently patting her back.

"Ne, ne...you'll be alright, dear....You're papa Hiro is here, ne? You can sleep, Aiko-chan...I love you...." he gently whispered to the baby girl as he kissed her on the forehead and started humming a familiar lullaby.

Nowaki's heart leapt with joy at the scene and he slyly opened the door and entered catching Hiroki in his "moment".

"N-nowaki! Y-you're late..." Hiroki complained with a blush on his face, looking away, obviously surprised.

Nowaki ignored that comment and dove straight to his lover and gave him and his daughter a warm embrace, smiling.

"Oh, Hiro-san...." Nowaki looked into Hiroki's eyes, and put his chin up to level with his face as he gently kissed his older lover.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

"B-baka....I..I love you too."


	6. Romantica

This one took waaay longer than I expected, but I like it as much as Hiroki and Nowaki's! x3  
PS I think I'm starting to be a fan of myself xD

* * *

Misaki cradled the baby boy in his arms while slightly swaying to and fro to rock the baby ever so gently. After the learning session he and Usagi-san just had from Nowaki, he had been quite tired and his mind overloaded with baby information, while his lover went back to finish the last of his novel before he could make time for their new little son, Mihiko.

Looking at the baby in his arms, Misaki almost couldn't believe that it all happened. Mihiko being left at the orphanage but they were full, so now Misaki and Usagi had a new son! Even if they were offered to take care of the baby even just temporarily 'til a spot opened up at Kusama, he would have refused and preferred to adopt the baby with Usagi. Misaki smiled tenderly at his new son. _Well, 19 is a bit young to have a son, but really, I never went through pregnancy or any of that..I only adopted him out of goodwill and love.._Misaki sighed happily. _And maybe with both of us, I'd be able to help Usagi-san know what real family is, something he hasn't felt from a young age…_

Misaki grabbed a sterilized (the sterilizer bought by Usagi only an hour ago by grocery order) bottle and filled it warm baby milk formula, then proceeded to insert it into his son's mouth, feeding him. The moment Mihiko caught sight the milk, he gave an excited, happy gurgle before sucking contently. Misaki chuckled. _Oh well…you're so cute! I have no regrets…_

"I love you, Mihiko.. and I'll take care of you, no matter what." Misaki gladly said..stroking and kissing his new son's forehead.

As the loving scene unfolded before Usagi's eyes, he couldn't suppress the urge to devour his lover. No, not really a sexual urge, which surprised Usagi to an extent but it was a different and yet, not entirely new feeling. He obeyed his instincts and sneaked into the living room, quietly descending down the stairs (to which Misaki's back had faced) and sneaking his way behind his lover. He had already finished the last few pages of his novel, so he was content that now he can spend time with his lover and their new son.

Misaki gave a slight jump when he felt two big, strong arms wrap around him and his child. He was sure who it was, though. No one else but his older lover, Usami Akihiko.

"W-wah! Usagi-san! What if I dropped the baby?!" he said worriedly, trying to somehow scold his lover. He held onto Mihiko tighter.

Usagi could only smirk, he noticed the blush creeping on Misaki's face already.

"Do you know how cute you two look, just standing there?" he asked, teasing.

"H-hey, he's your son too you know!" Misaki argued, though he wasn't sure how he contradicted what Usagi said.

"I know. And I'm glad we are now a family, Misaki." Usagi said with a hint of tenderness.

Misaki's heart jumped with joy. But obeying his usual protocol, he suppressed it and blushed, refraining himself from replying and instead, looked away slightly embarrassed.

Though, in the whole moment, Misaki felt the happiest in his whole entire life. He was being held in Usagi's warm arms from behind supporting him, and their own son content in his arms. He felt like crying of happiness.

Miskai mustered up his nerves and turned his head around facing Usagi with a truly happy but soft smile. "I am just so glad Usagi-san…this is..this is the happiest moment in my entire life…" he admitted, looking up at his handsome lover's face.

"Me too….I love you Misaki." Usagi said, closing eyes and capturing Misaki's lips with his own. Misaki leaned into the loving kiss, tears of happiness slowly forming in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

As the kiss ended, he looked at Usagi's face once more, his face flushed with the tears stilly falling down his cheeks, but he was smiling.

"I love you too, Usagi-san…"


	7. A Day In The Life of Mihiko

Whoo! I'm on a roll! xDDD

Anyways, this is a day in the lives of Misaki, his lover Usaginand their new son, Little Mihiko.

Have fun with the extreme fluff! x3

* * *

**6:00am**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Waaaaahhh!"

Misaki woke with an eager start. A very surprising start. Then he looked at his right (where he was facing) and saw Usagi's part of the bed, empty. _He's probably on a new manuscript again or with Aikawa in a meeting. _Misaki thought. He looked to his left and saw a beautiful blue crib.

_Wait, crib. CRIB._

_It really wasn't a dream! _ Misaki thought to himself with realization. It really did happen, everything.

"Waaaahhhh...waaaaah!"

As Misaki got up from the bed and looked in the crib, there was his new son, Mihiko. A beautiful light brown-haired, blue-eyed angel.

_Don't worry now, dear...._Misaki tried to comfort the child, by picking him up and rocking him soothingly. But the baby still kept crying. He even refused the bottle Misaki had prepared from the bedside table, and wouldn't take in the dummy at all.

Then suddenly, Misaki's nose crinkled at a tinge of stinky smell. He trailed down the scent to little Mihiko's diaper.

_Oh boy._

**9:00am**

Misaki pushed the wheelie crib into the living room, where Usami decided to type his mauscript with his laptop safely on top of the living room table. The morning brightness seeped into the huge glass windows of their mansion-apartment, inviting the glorious light of the morning into the house.

"I have to go to school now, Usagi-san! Don't forget to feed Mihiko-chan with the same formula in 2-3 hours time and change his diapers when needed, ok? Oh and also he still has to take his vitamins!" Misaki yelled as he let go of the crib, which was now beside Usagi's typing figure, runnign around the house grabbing his textbooks and making his way to the door.

"Sorry I couldn't bring you to school, Misaki...Aikawa insisted I stay until she comes." Usagi apologized, turning his head away from the laptop and looking at Misaki, wearing an apologetic face. Misaki turned around before he went to the door and smiled at his Usagi-san.

"That's ok!..I'll be back home by 5, ne? Then I'll take over for Mihiko-chan..." he replied.

"Come here, Misaki." Usagi suddenly said.

Misaki, not suspecting, made his way to Usagi near the table and bent down to level with him, who was sitting down.

"Wha-"

He was interrupted as Usagi grabbed the back of his head for a quick, searing kiss as their lips met. Misaki leaned in and enjoyed for a few moments, blushing then abruptly pulled away, turning his head to hide his blush while running to the door.

"I'm gonna be late for school!"

**12pm**

Little Mihiko stared at his father intently. And in turn, Usagi stared back at the big blue orbs of his son. Usagi had finished the work he had for until Aikawa had stated, and as he took a rest after a pre-heated lunch (courtesy of Misaki's cooking), he had decided to spent his free time with his new son.

"Gu. Guaah." Mihiko said, probably trying to interact with his new father, though not succeeding with an incredibly cute expression on his clueless face.

"Hm." Usagi replied, as if understanding his little son's words.

Usagi calmly stood up from his chair and took a freshly sterilized bottle and started filling it with baby formula. He then went back to his son and tried to hand the bottle to him, then realizing his baby boy was too young to hold the bottle, he instead pushed the teat to his son's lips and as if on cue, little Mihiko opened his mouth willingly and sucked for the milk.

Usagi smiled.

**5pm**

"I'm home!" Misaki announced, opening the door to their gorgeous apartment and entering, excited to be back to be with his new son.

As he walked down the hallway and entering the living room, unpacking his things, he came acroos a sight that he would consider, well, CUTE.

The sofa was unfolded (since it was a sofa bed, dual-purpose) and Usagi layed sprawled on it, deeply asleep, slightly snoring. And next to him, soundly asleep as well, was the figure of his cute little son, tucked comfortably inside one of his father's arms, secure. They were surrounded by pillows from Usagi's bedrrom and next to the two males, as if watching over little Mihiko's side, was Suzuki-san.

Misaki gave a happy sigh, and then made his way to the kitchen, starting to prepare dinner quietly so his lover and their child would not wake.

**8pm**

"Dinner's ready!" Misaki annouced again, but this time, the rest of the household's occupants were awake.

From the study room above Usagi stood up from his chair and left his laptop, making his way to the crib a few metres from him and picked up their son. Then he slowly made his way down the stairs and to the dining table.

As he approached the table, he saw a feast of riceballs, miso, fried fish, and sushi all laid out on the table. His stomach growled.

Misaki chuckled as he heard Usagi's stomach, then he turned around and saw his lover holding their little son Mihiko in his arms,

"Usagi-san, I think you should bring the crib downstairs and put Mihiko there...he still can't use the high chair you know." he said, slightly frowned while motioning to the high chair Usagi had put with the rest of the dining table earlier that day.

"Oh."

**10pm**

It was really a miracle. For once, Usagi had eagerly finished his novel work early enough to be able to settle to bed with him and their son.

Misaki slowly got into bed after he had dressed, waiting for Usagi to emerge from the bathroom, who was apparently brushing his teeth. Little Mihiko was already fast asleep in the crip beside their bed and when Misaki took a short glance there, he sighed with content. _Wow, second night and he still slept soundly..._

Usagi quietly closed the bathroom door and made his way to the bed, smirking. He knew Mihiko was asleep too.

"Oh, Usagi-san! You're finally ready...well, let's sleep n-" Misaki whispered but before he could finish his sentence in the dim room, he felt two strong hands push him down the bed and two wram lips making its way down his throat.

"A-ah,,,Usagi-san...but what..what if..Mihiko w-wakes up-ah!" he moaned, as queitly as he could. But his question was ignored as Usagi started continued on his body.

Even though the night passed filled with passion and hot encounters, through the whole evening, Mihiko slept soundly, oblivious to the sounds and activity 'til morning.


	8. Coming Over

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring..but don't worry, the good stuff is coming up next!

Oh and if you're thinking, "Shoot! Is that Misaki at all?!" Weeeeell, imagine what Missaki would be like if he cared for a kid in need? a baby? I just thought he was that sort of person who would be glad with such things...

Hope you likee!

* * *

Misaki quietly set the table with four sets of plates and cutlery while Usagi took out a spare crib (that he had also bought) and put it with other chairs and crib near the table. Little Mihiko played and gurgled at the musical toy mobile hanging above his crib, freshly dressed and clean.

It was the evening that his sensei Hiroki and his lover Nowaki would come over with their daughter Aiko. Now that he thought about it, he remembered that Aiko was at the most 2 months older than their own little Mihiko. Misaki hoped that even if they were both very young and not very conscious of the world yet, that they would get along well and even be playmates. _Maybe in the future…_Misaki smiled at the thought.

Misaki himself got dressed after a while and prepared the last touches to the splendid dinner on the table for four.

Meanwhile, Usagi was already quite ready and stood by to watch over his son while his lover was busy. He swore, that with each day, his son just became cuter and cuter. Usagi smiled and reached down the crib, playing with Mihiko and tickling his stomach, to which his son gave a cute giggle. Usagi was very sure himself that he was nothing but happy when Mihiko came along. He had first thought that a kid might have been quite a burden, but as soon the little baby boy entered their lives, he had no complaints no matter the challenges that came with it. He was glad, and Misaki was glad.

_Ding-dong!_

_And finally the other set of parents have arrived, _Usagi thought, leaving his son for a bit as he made his way to the door to open it up for his old friend and his family. "I got the door, Misaki!" he yelled. Not once in his whole life did he imagine this situation. Hiroki having a 'family' and visiting 'his' like some traditional family dinner as parents. Sure the two always same over once in a while, and when Aiko-chan came along it had been a bit awkward seeing them walk in with a stroller and Nowaki carrying a baby bag, shushing their baby daughter every now and then between conversations and occasionally one of them excusing himself to feed the baby or change a diaper.

Now it was both of them. It would happen with both sides.

Usagi ignored the intercom, which showed an image of Hiroki and Nowaki in it, Hiroki holding onto a stroller and Nowaki with the baby bag, as usual, and made his way straight to the front door, He opened the door and was face to face with his old friend.

"Konbanwa, Akihiko." Hiroki greeted with a slight frown, Usagi noticed the slight blush on his friend's cheeks but he was already used to it since it was always like this whenever they came over. Hiroki was just the type of person who took a while to get used to what he deemed were 'embarrassing' things.

"Konbanwa, douzo." Usagi greeted. "Come in, and make yourself at home." Usagi watched as Hiroki walked in, pushing the stroller with the cute little Aiko-chan inside, fast asleep, Nowaki smiling and nodding at Usagi, following his lover to the living room.


	9. Dinner

Re-up! Sorry, I just thought this one reeeaaaly needed editing and beautifying! Forget the old version if you read it..

..as always, hope you enjoy! pls dont forget hit the pretty little Review button!

* * *

There was silence at the table. All four men sat quietly in front of the dinner-filled table, recently seated. No, make it three. Nowaki stood up from his seat as soon as he heard Aiko cry from the crib beside him. She had awoken. He picked her up from the crib and made his way beside the dining table, trying to calm his daughter down by rocking her and patting her gently.

"Nowaki, take Aiko-chan until she calms down." Hiroki instructed, heaving a slight sigh. "Sure Hiro-san." Nowaki nodded then turned to Misaki and Usagi. "Gomen, excuse us, we'll be back in a bit.." he said then walked off, still trying to calm the crying Aiko as he grabbed a bottle from the nearby baby bag.

Hiroki looked slightly annoyed and thought starting a conversation would be best to handle the situation if they were going to start eating.

"Ok then.. itadakimasu!" Misaki said, motioning for everyone in the table to dig in, to which Usagi and Hiroki started grabbing their cutlery and took turns taking food from the centre of the table.

"So Akihiko…" Hiroki started. "..how have you and Misaki-kun been going with little Mihiko?" He already knew the child's name because Nowaki had told him the night he brought the baby boy to his new parents, and he didn't say it, but he thought it was a good name, combining the couple's names together. That was something he hadn't thought of with Nowaki, but both their names ended with 'ki' anyway..so it wouldn't have been a good name, let alone for a girl.

"Well, fine." Usagi replied. "I handle Mihiko during the day while Misaki is at school and he takes care of him in the night while I'm working on my manuscripts." He continued, somehow content. "Mihiko needs quite a lot of attention, but I still can manage to work on my novels and have some quality time with him during the day.."

"..you were right, the schedules can fit." He added, admitting his friend's former statement was true after all. "Although..if you ask me, I think little Mihiko thinks of Misaki more as his 'mama'." Usagi chuckled at having said this and Misaki jabbed him on the arm with his elbow, blushing.

"U-Usagi-san!"

"We're back." Nowaki cut in, having returned to sit at the table, putting the now calm Aiko back in the crib, she was obviously in a better mood as she held onto her father and giggled before she was set back on the crib. And of course, this had put Nowaki in a better mood, too.

Then an idea struck Misaki.

"Sensei! What if..what if we put Aiko-chan and Mihiko-chan in the same crib and see if they'd like to interact or maybe play with each other for a while?" he suggested. Hiroki hesitated for a moment then stared at the spacious crib.

"O-oh…yeah, would you like to put her with Mihiko-chan, Nowaki?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki smiled, liking the idea very much. "Ok, Hiro-san…" he replied as he once again took Aiko in his arms and walked across the table to Mihiko's crib setting her down and at the same time Misaki had picked up his own son and moved him slightly sideways in the crib to give Aiko some space.

Staring at the picture of the two babies nestled against each other in the crib seemingly happy, Usagi could only smile and chuckle.

"That is just cute."  
"Yeah." The now seated Misaki agreed, smiling along with his lover.  
Hiroki thought that too, but he kept quiet and glancing at Nowaki who now sat beside him once again, he could see his own lover was glad too.

Usagi smirked and continued the conversation eagerly as they resumed eating.

"And you know, even when Mihiko came along, amazingly, it didn't interrupt the sex either." He finished smugly. Misaki choked on his food and Nowaki suppressed a laugh.

"B-bukaahh Usuugieee!" Misaki yelled with his mouth partly full, choking and coughing. Usagi laughed himself and patted Misaki on the back, trying to comfort his choking.

"Same here for us, too." Nowaki replied, with a hint of amusement in his smile. Hiroki could only blush.

The conversation flowed on quite well, with Hiroki and Nowaki answering a few questions the new parents had about parenting and taking care of Mihiko.

("What are those weird creams for?" Usagi asked . "They somehow remind me of s-" Misaki clamped his hand over his lover's mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence, his cheeks bright red. Nowaki noticed Hiroki blushing too so he answered the question.

"Well, if little Mihiko gets a rash on his bottom and anywhere on his lower body, when the skin gets itchy and red, it can hurt, so you can apply those creams to soothe them and make him feel better gradually." He explained.

"Can you also use those creams as lu-" Misaki clamped his hand over Usagi's mouth again, glaring at him through his blush.)

And soon, the legal papers Nowaki had brought were signed and in effect.

Usagi smiled and held Misaki with one arm, both of them happy that that moment had come. From that very moment, they were now officially and legally Mihiko's two and only parents and he was now a part of the Usami family, Misaki and him both agreeing on their son taking Akihiko's family name. _Marriage shouldn't be far off now, _Usagi thought with a smug smirk. _And with this, father and Haruhiko… _he frowned.

Misaki noticed Usagi's change of expression, worried.

"What's wrong, Usagi-san?" he asked.

"Nothing, Misaki." He replied.

Just then, breaking the moment…

_Ding-dong!_

_Just who could that be?_ Misaki thought, thinking that all the guests meant to come had already arrived. He pulled away from his lover and made his way to the door, forgetting to check the intercom.

As he twisted the doorknob, he swung the door open, revealing Miyagi and beside him, his (rumoured, well not now probably) young lover, Shinobu.

* * *


	10. Why?

Ooooh, I wonder what's this going to be about, ehhh?

Why the sudden entry?

Enjoy!

PS Tell me if the 'surprise' ( i meant why they came) is soooo lame, k? Shortest chapter, EVER, I think...

I tried my best! Wohohoh on the rollin' roll! xD

* * *

Hiroki stood up from his chair as soon as he saw his co-worker and his lover enter the living room near the dining table.

"Kyojuu! Sh-Shinobu-kun! What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly panicked. He hoped that they somehow wouldn't ruin the dinner so far, he had this scary gut feeling they just might.

Miyagi looked quite surprised by Hiroki's sudden reaction and narrowed his eyes ever so little, nobody noticed. He opened the suitcase he was holding in one hand and took out two books. '_Parenting Techniques' _and_ 'Your first child'. _Even his lover Shinobu looked at the books with shock; he probably didn't see the books before either.

"Why? You forgot these on MY desk, Kamijyou." Miyagi said, putting the books on the table for everyone to see.

Hiroki went beet red. He had forgotten the books at work and left them on the WRONG table! He went a shade of red further as he felt everyone's eyes on him, especially Nowaki, whose face was suspicious.

"Uh..I..how did you know I was here, Kyojuu?" he asked trying to avoid the question, he felt almost like he was making excuses.

Miyagi's eyes rolled. "You were chatting quite loudly with your boyfriend on the phone about tonight. I couldn't help but hear it, you know."

_Oh crap, _Hiroki thought. This was quite the situation he had feared. Smelling of trouble and full of embarrassment.

But Nowaki expressed his feeling sooner than he thought. "Hiro-san, why does he have _our_ parenting books?" he asked, his face showing a nearly invisible sign of hurt.

"Well, Nowaki..I just left them on the wrong table back at the university, that's all." Hiroki answered with nothing but honesty and he saw Nowaki's face soften a little. He always knew that Nowaki easily got jealous of his senior professor.

Hiroki walked to the other side of the table and quickly grabbed the books but hesitated for a moment, remembering that he was going to give those two books to Akihiko and Misaki in the first place, that's why he took it out of their house at all. Suppressing an embarrassing blush, Hiroki handed the books to the other couple, one to Usagi and the other to Misaki.

"I-I forgot…these were for you guys. I'm sorry, I forgot them at work." Hiroki admitted, looking away slightly.

In the silence that followed, it was Shinobu who interrupted.

"M-Miyagi!! Why didn't you tell me that Kamijyou-sensei already had a child and and..even Misaki-kun too!!" he yelled angrily, glaring at Miyagi. Apparently, he nearly forgot Shinobu was there and he would have also seen the 'family' scene before them.

Miyagi's face washed with shock, he did not expect this reaction from his lover, out of all people.

"Wh-what?" he asked, flabbergasted,

Shinobu trembled and his face started to brim with tears as he fisted his hands, facing Miyagi.

"I..I wanted to adopt a child with you too!" he cried then he spun around and bolted out of the house, slamming Usagi's front door behind him.


	11. Outside

SO fluffy and sweet..here's the scoop on what's going on outside! (away from prying eyes)

* * *

Shinobu stopped when he got out apartment and in front of Miyagi's car. He paused and thought of driving home through his tears, but when he opened the car door (which was unlocked, _Clumsy bastard,_ Shinobu thought.) but the keys weren't there. Shinobu's eyes blurred as he sobbed and tried to wipe them away with his arm. Who was he kidding? He couldn't even drive_._

Behind everything, Shinobu truly wanted a child. But he thought that he would end up putting pressure and stress on Miyagi instead, and plus, he was still young and at school. _But what about Misaki-kun? He is too! _He thought, with more tears flowing from his eyes. It had always been Shinobu's childhood dream, to have his own child and take care of him/her since they were a baby. And even after he had met Miyagi and fallen in love with him, Shinobu became content with the idea of his child being adopted, in truth, he just wanted to take care of him/her, even if he did not give birth to them himself. Seeing that Miyagi knew both those couples (one of them was even his senpai) already had adopted children, he didn't even get the idea or suggested that maybe, Shinobu and him could have one too. This was the fact that saddened Shinobu the most.

Amidst his tears and wet sobbing, Shinobu felt an arm on his shoulder, slowly manipulating him to turn around and face the opposite direction. In a mere moment, he was face-to-face with his older lover, who looked at him with a hard expression of concern and worry. Miyagi sighed and wrapped his other arm around Shinobu, catching him in a slow but warm embrace. After a few minutes of crying, Shinobu lifted up his face and looked straight up at Miyagi, their gazes meeting. Miyagi's heart overflowed with such a strong feeling when he met Shinobu's eyes and noticed the tears gradually forming and falling from them.

Shinobu grasped at Miyagi's sleeve in his embrace. "M-miyagi…I…I just…" he started, but couldn't finish his sentence as he broke into another sob. Miyagi hugged him tighter and buried Shinobu's head gently against his chest because of his height. "Shush now, I understand Shinobu….I'm sorry I didn't tell you nor did I think of it. Maybe, I was caught with too thoughts from work or us..I'm really sorry.." he apologized, still holding Shinobu tightly in his arms.

Shinobu leaned unto his Miyagi's chest and felt his insides grow weak as he heard the deep, comforting voice of his lover. He was so happy that Miyagi had spoken those words, that he could only cling nto him even more and force out another cry, but this time, it were tears of joy. Tears that said, "I'm so glad you had said that, please don't ever let me go!.."

Miyagi inwardly sighed and held his younger lover's head close. "You know, if that's what you want, then let's do it. Now that I've thought about it, it doesn't seem like a bad idea at all. I'm sure maybe even your father would approve, Shinobu. It is nothing but a good deed. And besides our love, I'm glad you are willing to give another poor, parent-less child in the world a home. I'm sure you would be a very loving parent." Miyagi wasn't lying. Despite Shinobu's bratty shell, he knew his young lover had the infinite capacity to love, he was living proof of that. The child would be lucky.

Shinobu's heart nearly leapt out from his chest. Miyagi had conveyed the very words his heart had wished to hear. He hugged his lover tightly once more and pulled away a little, looking up at Miyagi's face. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks, his tears of joy.

"I..I love you so much, Miyagi." He said, meaning every word of it, even if his voice still sounded croaky from the crying and his face wet.

Miyagi gently smiled down at his adorable lover. Then took Shinobu's face, lifting it ever so slightly and bended down himself to meet Shinobu's quivering lips. As the next moment went on, the two lovers lovingly kissed outside the apartment and when he they pulled apart, only four words escaped Miyagi's lips.

"I love you, too."


	12. The Decision

Ta-dah, the decision is made!

* * *

Miyagi walked in to join the rest of the men, all forced to shock and silence ever since his lover's sprint, now he was leading Shinobu into the living room again, this time with an arm around his shoulder. Shinobu slightly looked down, ashamed of the scene he had made, and blushed while walking in with his older lover.

Shinobu was about to open his mouth to apologize when he felt Miyagi's arm tighten around him gently and he realized it was his lover who had spoken.

"Minna, me and Shinobu have been thinking…and I hope you would be able to help us..well, adopt a child of our own from the orphanage Kusama-kun had been involved with." He knew about the orphanage, where the babies had been from, everything. Apparently, Kamijyou was a very loud talker.

He was greeted with surprised faces from everyone else in the room, while Shinobu looked away even more, his blush increasing.

But Shinobu decided he'd go through with this and help his lover announce their news. "I..we really hope you would be able to help us in being able to do it.." he added, supporting Miyagi's statement.

Yet, another silence.

And suddenly, he saw Misaki walking quickly towards him and Nowaki making his way to his older lover. He felt Miyagi's arm around him leave and before he realized it, Misaki had given him warm hug and spoke when he pulled away.

"We'll be glad to help you, Takatsuki-san!" he said, with a smile on his face.

Shinobu's heart swelled as he felt an aura of encouragement surround him. These people that he barely knew, only some of them were his lover's acquaintances, they were all glad to help them both. He smiled and turned around to glance at his lover, whom Nowaki was shaking hands with and conversing with Usami.

Hiroki also went over to Shinobu and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew his sensei was a proud person and he could tell he was a bit embarrassed at the gesture because of his slight blush and frown. But Shinobu knew he only meant to give him some comfort. "Ah well, we'll try to help you…I hope you two would be able to do well. I know Miyagi can be such an old bastard." He ended with a slightly tired chuckle.

Shinobu could only agree and smiled. "Thanks, sensei…we really are happy for you and Kusama-san..." Then he turned to Misaki. "..and for you and Usami-san, too." He said, the joy clearly mixed with his voice.

He glanced at his older lover again and by some coincidence, Miyagi lifted his head up and their eyes met. Shinobu's heart leapt as Miyagi gave him a charming yet loving smile. He smiled back with ease, his feelings overflowing.

In all this, Misaki had felt very happy too. He managed to have Mihiko in him and Usagi's lives, he had received a lot of help from his sensei and his lover and now they were helping his kohai and his other teacher with their own future child. He was nothing but glad.

Then a thought crossed his head, and his face scrunched with annoyed shock.

_Wait, we're ALL MEN! What is this, some sort of crazy BL-baby yaoi plot?!_


	13. New Life

**What do you think guys? Should this be the last chapter? Shall I end the story, hmmm?**

**Seems like a content ending but hmmmm, i dunno..._**

* * *

**A week later**

Shinobu gazed at the adorable brown-haired, green-eyed baby boy in his arms. He was just so darn cute! He knew this was the child that he wanted. Him. And only him. He looked up at his older lover with cute, pleading eyes.

"Oh Miyagi, I, I want to have him! Can we choose him?" he begged, clearly attached to the child.

Miyagi gave a content sigh and smiled at his lover, his eyes gentle.

"Why not?" he replied.

"What should we name him? Can I name him?" Shinobu excitedly asked.

"Sure. Let's see what you can think of." Miyagi said, almost challenging his lover.

"Hmmmmm…..what about Shinya? Like'Shin'from Shinobu and'Ya' from Miyagi!" he said.

Miyagi smiled inwardly and dove straight for his younger lover's lips. When he pulled away, he said.

"Perfect."

The baby giggled with joy.


End file.
